Behind the reason
by gracia bella
Summary: Everyone said that school reflects every character of people. What would happen if a school that looked perfect at a high cost with a quality student turned out to have something darker and could make a student want to kill himself? This is what i will tell you. I will uncover one.Revealing one by one that maybe you guys i'm just silent but all this time i'm watching you guys..


Suspect 4 ( Just like other people)

People say that dead one grows a thousand. That's how I felt when I was his best friend. After the drama with Dean finished, I lost hope to have a guy become my best friend. It was when he lost hope that he came.At first, it was fantastic but little by little i found out that he just like other people ..

Samuel, welcome to your part.

I know you as much as I know Shannon.We both have been friends since elementary school but all suddenly disappeared because I moved school and it all came back again since you have approached my best friend, Sherlyn.

The beginning I met you on the first day honest I feel you can say practically nervous. Feels like I want to approach you but it seems you have forgotten me so I decided not to say hello to you.Every day feels like we do not know each other, but it all changes when you start getting close to Sherlyn. In the morning exactly at the sport, Sherlyn conveyed her feelings about you.At first I was shocked, I felt not ready to digest but I also have no right to ban Sherlyn and be me menyaran kan to do what she wanna do.

Not felt that initially just 'junior' now we are called 'brother' by the class sister. As the day progresses, that's when you get close. I can not do anything but just be happy for both of you.Slowly land we begin to approach. Start as before again. Everything went smoothly until finally Sherlyn decided to part with you and finally only the two of us who are still friends. I'm trying to be your best friend. Trying to be a good friend to you. Even after the incident with Jane, I tried to reduce my bad habit while still befriending her.I honestly tried everything to be worthy of your friend.

The senior period finally arrived. Our closeness is getting more and more people even think we are dating. Many teacher teachers already know our togetherness ... but unfortunately they do not know what kind of truth.

Do you realize that I've tried to do my utmost to be 'worthy' for you ?.Of course not, you are too busy taking care of yourself. Honestly I felt that you were the closest to me. I tell all of them to you even stories that I have not told my best friend Sherlyn and Miranda. Yes indeed you are giving tremendous suggestions but let's calculate. Your suggestion is just a fraction of all your judges.Remember you about me telling the early days of my anxiety? Well congrats! You are one of the reasons why I get the disease. All the words you say just 'opinions' actually have a big impact on me. Its funny how you say I was one of your close friends but you gave me an anxiety. Is it worth being called a friend ?.Your way of advising me that I should be aware that I'm just a bait of fckboys, boys want to be with me just because 'my body' and others then everytime you say like that always added by 'just my opinion'. Do you realize thanks to your unimportant advice that you make me feel that I'm just a 'chilli' ?.Of course not, because it's not you who feel it.

Did you know that takes a long time to build my confidence and suddenly you come again say like that and boom for a second that also all my efforts destroyed because of you. According to my definition the best friend is build but dude..you just make me getting worst.Remember, you're the first person I told you about my 'anxiety' but you're too busy not to notice that you're the strongest cause. Do you know every night, when I slice my wrist, what I remember is your word. Your words are capable of making me cry hysterically.Your words are what makes me feel disgusted looking at myself in front of the mirror while you are so busy boasting your pride, saying that you are handsome is that and so on. I'm your bestfriend not your slave. Well ... used to be your bestfriend. Then do you remember when you say that people do not like you? When you say you do not have friends ?.Well congratulations !!! Look, now you already have friends !! .You can already feel the feeling where when everyone likes you. Let me give you some little advice: your friends will not last forever Sam.

Maybe you'll say 'WTF this girl made up everything'. Well you say that because you are not in my position.You are not in a position where I feel hatred, disgust to myself. You do not feel it because you're too perfect to feel it. Oh yes you're just like Dean, you also agree that I'm just a girl who deserves her future in the bar bar. The funny thing is you think you are 'adult', you call yourself an adult in the class.Maybe people who do not know your attitude will approve of you but I say otherwise. I do not think you're mature at all. You're pushing your mind as an adult when you're still the same as Jane, Dean, Shannon. You're no different to them.Do you know that this girl, the girl you are often despised and often you as a close friend may look too humble to be seen but at least he can still solve the problem without enlarging it.Although I had to hurt myself, at least I could handle it by myself.

As if insulting me is not satisfied, you bravely read my personal message that should not be read by anyone. Dude, wake up! You are not who I am. You are just an old friend who made it into my life again.I may still be able to accept when you insult me but not with this. You've crossed the line. Despite the limit, you do not feel guilty right. Huh like always, all the people who make mistakes on me always throwing kesalahnnya even to me and pretend to say no. Always dodge. That is the reason why I decided to finish all this quickly and shortcut.They said that everybody always love shortcut way right ?. I guess they are true.

Maybe you'll say to yourself "Remember the scandal that you told my secrets to Sherlyn, Miranda, Grace?"

Yes of course remember and why I do it? Because I do not trust you anymore.Forgive me maybe according to you i've betrayed you but i can not I love them they are people i still trust. They are the ones who still remain today with me. They are still there when I need a friend :).

Well, though like that, I thank you for your advice suggestion that you gave me. Without your advice maybe I'm still here.The place where the drama is full. I am grateful and grateful to you, with all your a.k.a judge advice, I can be in a position where I am more calm.Where I can stop everything and leave it all with a 'shortcut' :).

Little note: If you think of yourself as an adult, how do you use all the advice you give me and I'll see how it goes:

Keep reading if you want to find the truth.


End file.
